


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by cmere



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, As One Does, Bottom Alex, Cowboy Fantasy, Cowboy Hats, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, The Brownstone, assless chaps, cowboy boots, happy birthday henry!!!, henry worshipping alex's ass, masturbating in the back of a limo, return to the charity polo match in connecticut, reverse cowboy, these two really just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: "Would now be the moment," Henry says, breath catching, "to tell you about a little fantasy I've had concerning you and horses?"Alex snickers. "Uh, I don't know, babe. If this is going the way it sounds, I'm not sure you should say anything you won't be able to take back.""Oh, Christ, shut it," Henry says, laughing, still not stopping the motions of his hand. "The horse aspect is nonsexual.""Okay, well in that case. Yes. Obviously." Alex grips his own thigh, refusing to give in and touch Henry, or himself. For now. As long as he can stand it.As it turns out, Alex isn't the only one who has a thing for his beloved on a horse. Henry's birthday seems like a good time to make use of that new information.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 190
Collections: 1000th RWRB Ficstravaganza Celebration!!!!





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifigo/gifts), [captainegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/gifts).



> The [RWRB: A Gray Area discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9) is fully to blame for pushing me to actually write this when I was convinced it was just going to live as an idea in my head eternally. (Come join us!)
> 
> Happy birthday to my fave fictional man, Henry! You deserve everything you've ever wanted. <3 This is also a gift for the illustrious Sara and Vio for the 1000th RWRB Fic Celebration! <3
> 
> Endless thanks to [Gretchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce) and [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooster_crow) for the verrrry last-minute betas! <3

Somehow, someway, for some reason, it's the second year in a row in which Alex finds himself sweating. In February. In Connecticut. At a goddamn charity polo match that costs $12,000 a head—because they've raised the price since last year. Not enough monocles for babies yet, apparently.

And this time, Henry doggedly refuses Alex's desperate attempts to drag him back to stables, muttering in that very British way of his that he knows Alex wants nothing more than to have his wicked way with him, but everyone knows about them now and if they randomly disappear from the social hour for forty-five minutes, their absence will be incredibly conspicuous, and they're going home together after this anyway, so Alex's ravishment will just have to wait, won't it?

Alex is fucking fuming; he wouldn't be surprised if steam were actually coming out his ears. But that might have more to do with the heat licking its way up and down his torso at the sight of Henry's thighs in those tight fucking pants, the way his sleeves are capped at the bulge of his bicep, the kneepads that Alex wants nothing more than to shove him down on, the tousled, messy hair that somehow looks intentionally mussed and sexy on Henry when on anyone else it would look plastered and disgusting. Henry charms their way around the party, taking the lead on conversation while Alex stands at his side, pouting like a teenager who got caught sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night.

Finally—fucking _finally_ —after an hour of tedious and repetitive exchanges with the kinds of people Alex spends most of his spare time trying to remove from positions of power, Henry allows him to tear them away to the limo and leave. It's a two hour drive to Brooklyn, and as soon as they pile in the back, Henry puts up the privacy divider with a lascivious smile that he has no right to be throwing at Alex after the _actual torture_ he just put him through.

"So," Henry says, casually letting his hand slide up Alex's thigh, all firm and warm and _ugh_ he's so infuriating, "what were you saying earlier, exactly?"

Alex is half a second from shoving him off and making him suffer the way Alex has been suffering before he decides to have a little fun, first.

"Oh, y'know," Alex replies. "Just that…" He shifts closer to Henry, nosing up his jaw, inhaling the scent of sweat and horse. Like everything else, on anyone else it would be awful, but on Henry it's an unbelievable turn-on. "When you get all dressed up like this, the way your arms look in these short sleeves...those boots, and how much I know you like to be on your knees…"

Henry inhales sharply. Alex's hand trails down his neck, his chest, cupping the bulge of his pec, making its way over his abdomen, shuddering slightly under his touch.

"I like to look at you dressed like this. And I didn't want you to waste the opportunity for a little cushion while you were down there," Alex purrs into his ear. "And then I was _so_ looking forward to you crushing my head between those fucking steel thighs. Got me jealous of a fucking horse with you straddling it like that. It's not fair."

"Oh," Henry says, half breath. "I can see how that would feel...unfair."

"And _then,"_ Alex says, hand wiggling under Henry's tight waistband, seeking him out, "you made me stand around like a sexually frustrated idiot while you wined and dined a bunch of New England fuck monsters who would probably vote to make sodomy illegal again at the drop of a hat. And sodomy is, like, one of your favorite things. Remember?"

"It's—it's just," Henry stammers, "you know how it is, darling. All the social obligations we both—er—have…"

Alex finds Henry's half-hard cock over what he knows to be fitted little tighty-whiteys and rubs. Henry moans, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart," Alex says, then nips at his earlobe. Henry's thrusting lightly up into his hand and he feels so fucking good like this, hot and wanting. He draws it out for a moment simply because he can't bring himself to stop. "But unfortunately, you made me wait, so now I'm going to have to make you wait."

With that, Alex withdraws completely, removing his hand and sliding across the cool leather seat to the other side so he and Henry are no longer touching. Henry simply stares at him, agape, for a long moment before he manages to speak again.

"That's…" Henry says, hoarse. "That's not fair, is it? I thought you were committed to fairness?"

Alex laughs. He loves when Henry's desperate enough to negotiate. "It seems perfectly fair to me. Tit for tat, an eye for an eye, all that bullshit."

Henry groans, long and loud, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. They continue to ride along for a brief period in silence; Alex watches Henry closely, unable to keep the smirk off his face, enjoying the flush curled up his neck and the way his chest rises and falls with deep breaths.

"Well," Henry says finally, cracking his eyes open and looking at Alex with a heavy gaze, "I supposed I'll just have to take care of myself, then, won't I?"

Alex finds his own mouth has now dropped open, entirely without his permission, as Henry pushes a hand into his own hair and tugs on it, then slides that hand on the same journey Alex's took, down his neck, his chest, over his stomach, until he unfastens his stupid fucking polo pants and sticks his stupid fucking hand into his stupid fucking underwear and starts jerking off where Alex can't even fucking _see_.

"You _fucker,"_ Alex breathes. Henry smiles lazily at him, flicking his wrist at a slow pace, all the heat in his gaze settling over Alex's skin.

"Would now be the moment," Henry says, breath catching, "to tell you about a little fantasy I've had concerning you and horses?"

Alex snickers. "Uh, I don't know, babe. If this is going the way it sounds, I'm not sure you should say anything you won't be able to take back."

"Oh, Christ, shut it," Henry says, laughing, still not stopping the motions of his hand. "The horse aspect is nonsexual."

"Okay, well in that case. Yes. Obviously." Alex grips his own thigh, refusing to give in and touch Henry, or himself. For now. As long as he can stand it.

"I think about you," Henry says around a groan, "in all the Western cowboy gear, loaded with fringe, the jacket and the chaps over blue jeans, all of it. Old cowboy boots with spurs, the cowboy hat on your head. And you're riding up to meet me, bareback on a lovely, shiny quarter horse. You tip your hat to me and tell me I look familiar, have you seen me round these parts? And I say I'm new here, and I've...I've managed to get lost. And you smirk at me, all dusty and dirty and beautiful, and you say it's easy to get lost in unfamiliar terrain. And you ask if I'd like a ride back to town." 

Henry pauses briefly, his breath quickening along with his hand. Alex is staring blatantly at his groin, the mesmerizing sight of Henry's movements under white cotton fabric, his deep, sultry voice almost putting Alex in a trance.

"And you sweep me up behind you, tell me to put my hands round your waist. And Christ, you're so hot and sweaty, the sun beating down on you after a long day's ride. And you can feel me getting hard against your arse, just from being close to you like that. But you just press back into me, turn your head to look at me, and ask if I want to go back to town or go home with you instead."

Alex's dick is now throbbing in his pants. The sight of Henry touching himself, the words coming out of his fucking mouth, it's all somehow making him even more horny and desperate than he was at the polo match. It's not fair how Henry always does this to him, how Henry always gets the better of him, how Henry teases him and teases him and then pulls out this absolutely fucking ridiculous fantasy that would sound idiotic in any other setting, from any other person, at any other time. But instead it's just sexy as fuck, and Alex is there with the sun beating down on his brow, finding this posh, beautiful stranger in the wild wild west and taking him home and making love to him on the dusty barn floor— 

Henry cries out, stuttered. Alex looks on, wide-eyed, as Henry's fist flies furiously inside his underwear and his hips jerk up rapidly, after which he slumps down in the seat, pushing the hair up off his forehead with his free hand and letting out a long, heavy sigh. He blinks up at Alex with a small, embarrassed smile.

“Very Brokeback Mountain of you,” Alex somehow manages to say while completely, utterly on fire.

"How d'you always get me to do these ridiculous things?" Henry says softly, and Alex bursts out laughing, a break in the thick tension of the limo. "Now I have another ninety minute journey ahead of me with my pants all wet and messed."

"Oh, you don't get to fucking blame this on me," Alex retorts with an accusatory finger leveled at him. "All of this is a situation of your own fucking making, Wales."

Henry grimaces as he wipes his hand on his underwear, then fastens himself back up. He meets Alex's eyes again, not speaking, just flicking up a single, perfectly arched eyebrow. God, how can a movement so small be so fucking sexy?

"Fine," Alex groans, wriggling out of his coat and undoing his belt as quickly as possible. "You can suck me off."

"Oh, thank you, I've just been waiting for you to say that." Henry sounds dry as ever, but he slides gracefully onto his knees between Alex's legs, spreading his thighs apart wide. "You're right. It really is a waste when these kneepads make it so comfortable. Perhaps we should start keeping a pair in the kitchen drawer for emergencies."

Alex dissolves into laughter, and Henry grins back. He leans down to grab Henry's face, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

—

Three weeks later, Alex sits bolt upright in the middle of the night, suddenly wide awake and buzzing with ideas. Henry throws an arm out next to him, groping around and finding his belly.

"Alex. Is everything all right?" His voice is sleep-filled and husky and fills Alex with the stupidest, warmest glow. He's still not used to just...having him like this. Here, in bed, next to him every single fucking night, ever since they moved into the brownstone together at New Years’. It's a goddamn miracle.

"It's okay, baby, go back to sleep," Alex whispers, petting his arm. Henry mumbles something incomprehensible. Moments later, he's snoring lightly, his arm still tucked around Alex's hips like he's trying to seatbelt him in. Alex carefully reaches for his phone, trying not to disturb him.

Henry's birthday is in five days, and Alex has been wracking his brain trying to figure out what to get him. Henry is the most disgustingly thoughtful gift-giver Alex has ever met, from the signet ring he keeps on a chain around his neck to the utterly heartfelt and beautifully poetic card he gave him at Christmas that actually made Alex cry, complete with a sprig of rosemary for the aesthetic. June has lectured Alex multiple times now that as a Pisces, Henry is sentimental and loves a perfectly thought-out gift. Alex _knows_ that. But it doesn't make it any easier to pick something out for the man who literally has everything.

It's definitely not the kind of beautiful sentimentality that Henry always manages to infuse into it. But after a spectacular blowjob in the back of the limo on the way home from Connecticut, Henry had blushingly admitted that the cowboy fantasy he'd described was a hundred percent real and frequently recurring. It usually takes Alex a little bit of work to draw that kind of information out of him, but Henry had offered it freely—had offered _himself_ freely as he shared it. And Alex suddenly realizes Henry's birthday is the perfect occasion to reward him for it.

Biting his lip, Alex unlocks his phone and types in a search for _assless chaps_.

—

"That was so lovely, darling. Thank you." Henry's smile is bright and earnest and socks Alex right in the chest as they remove their coats in the entryway to the brownstone.

"All I did was make a reservation. Pez was the one who flew across the ocean to surprise you."

"He told me it was your idea when you were in the loo."

"Dammit," Alex says, grinning. "I was trying to let him take the credit."

"I know," Henry says softly, stepping up to him and stroking the back of his knuckles across Alex's cheek. "Just, after everything, to be out with you, and him, and...getting to be exactly who I am, no hiding...it's more than I ever could have imagined. Thank you."

Alex tilts his chin up, pressing his mouth lightly to Henry's. Henry doesn't keep it light for very long; he quickly deepens the kiss, wrapping one strong arm around Alex's shoulders and the other around Alex's waist, pulling him in flush. Alex allows it for several moments—well, in all honesty, he gets utterly swept up into it, all of Henry's burning passion pouring into him—before he pulls back reluctantly.

"Hold that thought, baby," Alex murmurs, then presses a kiss to his jaw. "Why don't you go get naked and comfortable in the bedroom? I'll be up in five minutes."

"You want me to get naked without you?" Henry pouts. 

"It'll only be a couple minutes," Alex insists, giving him a little push in the chest. "And I want you fucking ready for me."

Henry tugs his lower lip between his lip, slowly releasing it. Alex stares.

"Fucking go," he says suddenly, shoving him down the hall and towards the stairs. "Don't distract me!"

"I'll be waiting," Henry says in his lowest, sexiest bedroom voice. Alex holds back a groan.

Five minutes later, he's gazing at himself in the downstairs bathroom mirror, only marginally questioning his decision to gift Henry his absurd cowboy fantasy for his birthday. Why had he thought this was a good idea? It's not that he doesn't look good—he most emphatically does, the dark leather hat accenting the natural highlights of his curls underneath, the suede fringe of the assless chaps soft and light against his skin, the cowboy boots accentuating the curve of his calves. Alex didn't bother finding a piece to cover himself, so his dick is hanging between his legs, essentially framed by the cut of the chaps. 

It's all good and fun, but it's not the kind of meaningful sentimentality that Henry loves.

Alex exhales. Too late to back out now. At worst, hopefully Henry will just find it ridiculous and strip Alex out of everything and do whatever the fuck he wants with him.

"Baby?" Alex approaches the door to their bedroom already having forgotten that he asked Henry to strip. He comes to an abrupt stop in the doorway at seeing Henry spread eagle on their bed, one hand gripping the headboard over his head while he works his cock slowly with the other. He's already hard and flushed and the sight is so fucking sexy that Alex forgets entirely to be worried at all that his gift isn't good enough. His cock twitches with interest.

Henry's eyes drift open and then go extremely, comically wide as he takes in the sight of Alex in the doorway, mostly naked save for the boots, hat, and chaps. They rake over him hungrily, and Alex is already getting hard at not only the way Henry looks, but the way Henry is looking at _him_.

He grabs the hat and lifts it just off his head in greeting.

"I can't make the whole fantasy come true," Alex says, forcing as much brazen confidence as usual into his voice, "but I thought instead of a horse, I could take you for a ride for your birthday, baby."

Henry's face is turning redder and redder by the second. He appears speechless. After a moment of exaggerated staring, he simply jerks his head up and down, nodding once, as he shoves himself up into a sitting position.

Alex smirks, then slowly struts across the room, making sure the fringe swishes back and forth. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Henry's hips. Henry gazes up at him, eyes dark and full of heat. Alex reaches up for the hat again, licking his lips and removing it to place on Henry's head instead. Henry's eyes turn pleading. Alex ducks down for a long, lingering kiss.

Henry's already moaning and thrusting up against his ass with the first touch of their lips; he's feverish in a way Alex isn't used to. Henry's usually the one slowing them down lately—slowing _Alex_ down—making sure they savor and enjoy each other, the time they have now that they never had before. Henry likes kissing, and kissing, and kissing, light touches, Alex's lips on his ear and neck and collarbone, Alex's fingers on his skin, making him shiver, prolonged foreplay, edging Alex until he's going to go out of his mind. Alex loves it, but he loves this version of Henry, too, the one that's wanton and wanting and wildly fucking desperate for him.

Alex is the one making Henry kiss him, now, ignoring his thrusts and keeping his ass tantalizingly out of reach to prevent any inadvertent friction. The hat is tipping up off Henry’s head so Alex reaches for it again, places it back on his own, then scrapes his cheek along Henry's cheek, over his jaw. He grew out his stubble an extra day just to complete the look, and he intends to use it.

"This should be amusing," Henry murmurs as Alex traces the shell of his ear with his tongue, "but it is actually just disturbingly sexy."

"You have a sick mind," Alex replies with a wicked grin, then mouths along vein at the side of Henry's neck. Henry's hand grapples at his back, seemingly looking for something to hold onto. Alex is planning to give him a visual to hang onto, instead.

He lifts his hips and slides down Henry's body, purposefully dragging his balls down the length of Henry's cock. Henry moans, a light, breathy thing, and Alex echoes it, all of Henry's heat and arousal against his own. Then, he slides the rest of the way down, laying out over Henry's legs and pressing hot lips to his hipbone. 

"I'm glad you decided to come home with me, pardner," Alex says in the most gravelly twang he can muster, then tips his hat back slightly and swallows Henry's cock. 

Henry chokes out an _"Oh,"_ fisting his hands in the sheets. Alex looks up through his eyelashes, not able to see much with the wide brim of the hat, but the glimpse of Henry's face is enough. His eyes are cornflower saucers, his mouth vividly pink and dropped open, tonguing at the corner of his lips. Alex thinks about what Henry's seeing, feeling, experiencing: a cowboy sucking his dick, suede chaps on his legs, the fringe tickling the hair there, the scent of worn leather mingling with sex.

Alex makes a show of it, licking in wide, slow stripes and sucking him down, inch by glorious inch. Henry is making an array of noises, whimpers and grunts and his breath catching in his throat, air being sucked through his teeth. Alex is going for quality over quantity here, so after laving extra attention on the sensitive cockhead, he pulls off, flicking an eyebrow up with a smirk.

"How do you want my ass first?" Alex asks. "With your mouth or your fingers?"

 _"Christ,"_ Henry says. "Fuck, I— _fuck,"_ as though Alex has asked him to make the biggest decision of his life in the span of ten seconds and he has absolutely no idea what to do. 

Alex drops one more soft kiss to his dick, then crawls back up the bed and grabs for the lube in the side table. He presses it into Henry's hand before pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Sit up a bit," Alex tells him. "Maybe it'll help to decide when you have it in front of you."

Henry scrambles to comply. Alex turns around, getting on all fours in front of him and presenting his bare ass in those fucking assless chaps right in front of Henry's face.

He's not sure what to expect, but it makes sense that it's Henry's hands, tentative, cupping his cheeks, running his fingers lightly over them, tracing the line of the chaps' cutout. Alex's backside might be a little big for them; he can feel the line where the hem is pressing in, and he can only imagine what Henry is seeing with him stretched out on his hands and knees like this.

Henry takes his time, touches light and adoring, making Alex's entire body erupt in shivers with his gentle intentionality. This is Henry taking full advantage, and Alex is fucking delighted.

"Love," Henry says quietly, "c'mere, won't you?"

Alex does, letting his boots rub up against the outside of Henry's hips, until he feels Henry's mouth against his ass cheek. Arousal curls through his lower belly at just that touch. He's been so focused on looking good for Henry and making this fun for Henry, but Henry always finds a way to turn it back on him, brings all his focus and all his attention to making Alex feel fucking amazing, and it cuts the very air out of his body every single time. 

Henry's breath ghosts hot over his skin, sliding towards the center, somehow as much of a turn on as his touch. Alex's hole clenches when he feels it there, followed by the soft slick of Henry's tongue, and he reminds himself to relax his muscles, release the tension from his limbs. 

"Mouth won, huh?" Alex says, then gasps when Henry gives his ass a little slap. He starts licking persistently, flicking and light, then circles the rim. Heat rushes through Alex's body, making him feel trapped in the thick fabric of the chaps, wanting nothing more than to rip everything off and sit himself on Henry's cock. But Henry likes him red and sweaty, and Henry fantasized about him being hot from a long day's ride, and Alex wants to make all his dreams come true.

Henry prises his cheeks even further apart, fingers sliding under the fabric and gripping tight, and he starts fucking into Alex with his tongue. Alex moans at that, presses back into Henry's face, all the sensations trickling through him, slow and seeping and incredible. It starts in his groin, but soon Alex feels it in his limbs, too, making his legs and arms shake. He drops his face to the bed, feels the hat tumbling off, and takes the sheets between his teeth for something to grip while he moans. He doesn't even notice Henry is moving around until a slick finger, noticeably harder than his soft, pliant tongue, slips inside him, and Henry is still tonguing around it. 

"Henry," Alex chokes out, "fuck, baby, what the fuck?"

Henry doesn't respond, because he's fucking Alex with his finger and rimming him at the same time. Alex's nerve endings are lighting up with pleasure inside and out, and if Henry keeps this up he's going to fucking destroy him before they even really get started. Alex thrusts lightly back, taking him deeper, taking him all the way. Henry's long fingers always reach so far inside him, and it's an entirely new level to feel Henry's mouth at his hole at the same time.

When Henry pulls back to take a breath, Alex slides forward, intending to make Henry's fingers slip out, too. But Henry follows his movements, leans forward and keeps fingering him, his other hand finding Alex's hip, then his cock. It feels full to bursting, an electric shock to his system to have Henry grip him and stroke once, twice, and Alex writhes there for a moment, totally lost in Henry's control.

"Henry, wait," Alex finally says. Henry stills, but Alex can feel the tension of his hands, like they're twitching to get back to work. Henry's mouth presses hot into his lower back, leaves a trail of spit that tightens as it dries, and Alex's hole is just clenching and unclenching around Henry's fingers, seeking out more of the pleasure that he himself asked to cease.

"I don't want to stop," Henry says, low. It hits Alex in the solar plexus, burning hot. "I want to feel you come around my fingers."

 _"God._ I don't want you to either," Alex replies, voice trembling. "But I told you I was gonna ride you, and I want your cock more."

"Oh," Henry says, a perfect British vowel, still sexy as fuck. He slowly withdraws his fingers, releases Alex's dick, and Alex hears and feels him lean back against the headboard again. He's attuned to Henry's every movement without looking, to his shallow breaths, the sound of him wiping his lubed up fingers on his bare skin.

"But it's your birthday," Alex adds, pushing himself back up on all fours and wiggling his ass in Henry's face. "So you can have whatever you want."

"I want you to stop fucking teasing me, cowboy," Henry growls. Alex bursts into surprised laughter, turning around to find Henry grinning at him, his eyes soft at the corners. The love in his expression makes Alex's heart throb, overfull.

Alex sits on Henry's thighs, groping around him to find the lube. 

"Lay back, baby. Relax. Enjoy the view."

Henry does, already halfway there from slumping, and Alex moves forward too. He pours lube generously in his hand, rubbing it all over Henry's cock. Then he gets up on his knees, reaching for the hat and placing it back on his head. He considers glancing back; instead, he steadies Henry's dick in his hand, lining him up to Alex’s hole, and takes him in as slowly as he can possibly stand it. 

Henry’s thighs are trembling beneath him. It’s so fucking hot to feel him like this, trying to keep himself together, but his body always reveals what he keeps inside. He feels huge, stretching Alex much wider than his fingers and mouth—so much fucking wider, until Alex is fully seated on top of him. 

Alex takes a deep breath, enjoying the sensation, so unlike anything else; the connection, the way Henry fills him and it feels like Alex is giving him everything he has, yet finds himself replenished in return; the emotion that rises up his throat, the way Henry makes him feel so wanted and cared for and loved.

“Alex,” Henry says, choked, his hands finding Alex’s hips. At that, Alex finally turns his head back to look at Henry and the hungry, desperate gleam in his eye, the worshipful curve of his mouth. “You have...no idea...what you look like right now…”

“Tell me, baby,” Alex replies, husky and deep. And he hoists himself back up, then drops down again all at once.

“Fuck,” Henry cries. Alex has to stop looking, can’t keep up the coordination, as he starts to fuck himself onto Henry’s cock. The chain around his neck, the weight of the key and the ring side by side, bounces against his back.

“Tell me,” Alex demands, already feeling the burn in his thighs. He lifts his hands over his head, tangling them together and dropping them back behind his neck. Henry moans and whimpers and curses, filthy and delightful, before he starts to talk.

"Your back…" Henry whimpers again, harsh breaths coming between his words. "The curve of your spine, the strength of your shoulders…it's fucking beautiful." Alex isn't holding back any effort; he's throwing his whole body into it, bouncing up and down on Henry's cock, writhing and grinding, making the fringe of his chaps dance with him.

"Don't stop," Alex pants, sweat pouring from his forehead under the stupid fucking hat. All the leather and suede are keeping the heat against his skin. He'd feel absolutely disgusting if Henry wasn't telling him how perfect he was, but somehow he believes every fucking word that comes out of Henry's mouth.

"It's your...your arse, Alex," Henry groans out his name. "So full, so round, it's...bursting out of these chaps...feel like I'm going to tear you in half…"

"Yeah, do it, baby," Alex says, voice like gravel and breath harsh. "Fucking do it, I want you to."

Henry moans, his hands coming to rest on the swell of Alex's ass again, thumbs rubbing over his skin but otherwise just holding him. Alex can feel what he means; the chaps are cutting into him, but he's too far into it to care, too filled up with the intensity of pleasure frothing up inside him, knowing what he's doing to Henry.

Alex looks back over his shoulder again. Henry is gorgeous, holding him, face scarlet and twisted up in pleasure. Alex seats himself on Henry's cock and he's about to thrust back off when Henry's hands suddenly grip his hips, so hard it's almost painful, but all it does is fuel Alex's arousal.

"Yes," Henry whispers, "Yes, oh, fuck, yes," and Alex stays there, tightening around him, reveling in the warmth of Henry coming inside him. Henry's hips give the most helpless little thrusts under Alex's ass, and he holds onto Alex so fucking tight, and Alex just watches through heavy lidded eyes, hungry for all of it. Henry's eyelids fall as a quiet laugh escapes him, and Alex's whole heart clenches in his chest.

When Henry stills, Alex tears his gaze away and takes a couple of slow, deep breaths, then allows Henry to slip out of him. He turns himself around to face Henry with pathetically trembling thighs, the effort of riding Henry and the intensity of everything built up inside him—ready to burst but as of yet unreleased—very nearly too much.

"Alex," Henry breathes, reaching for him, pulling him down. Alex allows himself to collapse on top of Henry's torso and falls into his mouth. They pant into each other more than kiss, but it's just as good or better, knowing Henry feels so good and wants the face-to-face connection just as much as he does. The cowboy hat falls to the side and Alex's hands cling to Henry's face and they kiss and kiss until Alex is totally drunk on the feel of Henry's mouth.

The sensation of Henry's hand sliding over Alex's hip, bumping over the belt, the fabric, finding his bare ass again makes Alex shiver. He moans, low and loud, and before he's even done, Henry's fingers are slipping back inside him—two or three, Alex can't even tell—he's stretched wide from Henry's cock already, but now Henry's fucking into him with purpose, pointed and searching, finding his swollen prostate and rubbing up against it ceaselessly. Alex cries out, his hips thrusting back and forth furiously over the spot Henry's rubbing, pleasure punching through him in sharp bursts. He bites into the juncture of Henry's neck and shoulder, and when Henry's other hand finds his cock, he only has to give a few quick strokes before Alex's entire body is practically convulsing on top of him. He comes all over Henry's chest, his body sparking to life with every pulse of pleasure and leaving smoldering embers seeping through his limbs.

"Oh my God, baby," Alex mumbles into Henry's neck, clutching at him pathetically as he trembles. "Holy fuck. You beautiful fucker. Jesus, I hate you."

Henry nips playfully at his ear. "I wanted to feel you come on my fingers. I told you that."

Alex heaves an enormous breath, sucking it in deep before letting it back out, trying to slow his racing heart. "I guess you’re allowed to have what you want on your birthday."

Henry laughs softly. "Thank you for always giving me exactly what I want."

Alex wants to argue that all he gave Henry was a ridiculous cowboy fantasy, because he's naturally argumentative and still feels like he should have thought of something better, but he's not totally able to find words anymore. He settles himself on top of Henry, and Henry's arms wrap around him. Alex is totally overheated, sweaty and slick and absolutely disgusting, but he can't imagine being anywhere else.

After a moment of quiet save for their slowing breaths, Henry murmurs, "Love," then kisses him. "You must be terribly uncomfortable. Do you want a shower?"

"Don't want to leave you," Alex mumbles. 

"I'll take care of you, all right? Let's get you out of this...getup." Alex glances up to see Henry smirking with an actual twinkle in his eye. He summons all his strength to smack him in the belly, then pushes himself up.

Once they're in the ensuite, Henry turns on the shower to warm up and sinks to the ground, lifting Alex's foot to gently tug off a boot. Alex wobbles, grips Henry's shoulder for balance, and he's about to make a comment saying how sexy Henry serving him like this is when he notices a distinct wrinkle to Henry's adorably freckled nose.

"What?" he says instead, halfway to outraged even without knowing what Henry is going to say.

"Perhaps socks under the boots next time?" Henry says. Alex feels Henry's shoulders shake with silent laughter under his hand. He kicks Henry's thigh, then presents his other foot.

"Are you saying you don't like my natural musk?"

Henry coughs as he pulls at the heel of the other boot. "I'm intimately familiar with your natural musk. That scent is not it."

"My enhanced musk?"

"That is a smelly foot, my love." 

Henry unbuckles the chaps and pushes them down, leaving Alex finally, blissfully naked, his sweaty skin erupting in gooseflesh upon being exposed to the cool air of the bathroom. Alex's hand slides up Henry's neck to cup his jaw, tilts it up so their eyes meet. He had a smart comeback, he's sure of it, but Henry's eyes are sated and lovesick and absolutely beautiful, and he forgets every single word.

"Into the shower with you," Henry says with a smile, giving him a little push as he rises off his knees.

"Come with me?" Alex whines, tugging at his hand.

"I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?"

Once they're under the spray, Alex can't help it; he pushes Henry right up against the tile and kisses him long and hard and full. Henry kisses him back with equal intent, claiming his mouth, turning Alex's already shaky thighs even more quivery. Alex loves everything about this, and he's so fucking content, but he can't help the nagging feeling that he should have gotten Henry a better present.

"I'm sorry my gift wasn't anything really special," Alex says when they break apart, then leans his head against Henry's chest. Henry just holds him, arms wrapped around his waist. It feels good to be with him like this, safe and comfortable under the hot spray of the water, like he's able to say what he's really thinking. "I was trying and trying to think of something, I just...can't match you for gifts and I never will, and you're gonna have to deal with it."

"Not anything special?" Henry's arms somehow tighten further. "Alex, you heard me talking about something I wanted just for me, and you...not just heard, you listened. You actually listened and remembered and made it happen, just because I wanted it. I don't know if you understand how little that's happened in my life, and how special it truly is. Even when I had people who wanted me to get what I wanted, there were always...competing priorities that got in the way."

Henry kisses his hair. Alex's throat constricts.

"It really wasn't anything, though—" he tries again.

"It really was," Henry insists, cutting him off. "I mentioned that I missed Pez offhand a few weeks ago. Suddenly he shows up at my birthday dinner out of nowhere and now I get to spend the weekend with him. I mentioned I had a stupid fantasy that anyone else would have laughed off. You made it come true. No one's ever heard me like you do." Alex is about to argue back, but Henry interrupts him before he can even get a word out. "Ever, Alex. And it's my birthday so everything I say is true."

"Fine," Alex says, glaring at him, but he can't help the corners of his mouth turning up, the warmth melting through him not only from the spray of the water, but from Henry's words.

Henry touches his lips to Alex's forehead. "And, if it becomes your...thing...to make a fantasy of mine come true every year for my birthday, you're certainly not going to hear me complaining about it."

"You think you have enough fantasies to last for the rest of our lives?" Alex says the words without thinking, then blinks rapidly. The grin takes over Henry's face as soon as they're out, full and infectious. Alex bites his lip, grinning back, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"I do," Henry murmurs, then kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing!! Thanks so much for reading, come find me on [tumblr](https://omgcmere.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cmere)! <3


End file.
